


The Charade

by Seamus_Fanigan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seamus_Fanigan/pseuds/Seamus_Fanigan
Summary: What might have happened if Hermione hadn't chosen McLaggen to annoy Ron
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	The Charade

Hermione sat at her work bench in the potions class and silently fumed.   
Her initial sorrow at Ron and Lavender getting together after the quidditch game had rapidly turned to anger; she'd directed a flock of conjured birds at him in her grief and fury. Since then she'd ignored the pair of them whenever she could. When she couldn't ignore them, in classes or in her dormitory, she'd been coldly distant and polite.   
Ignoring them completely had been impossible though. Lavender's barely supressed squeals and giggles as the pair of them snogged in the armchair in the common room every evening, limbs entwined and hands God knows where, were impossible to ignore. Ron's deep licentious chuckle after supper when Lavender whispered into his ear before leading him by the hand from the great hall only to reappear an hour later in the common room, both flushed and tousled. Lavender looking adoringly at him and Ron looking very pleased with himself.  
She didn't want to know what they got up to. She was desperate to know what they got up to. She was tormented by thoughts of them together, but constantly reassured herself that Lavender wasn't that kind of girl and Ron was too much of a gentleman to let things go too far.  
Her defensive fantasy had been built on sand though. It had been undermined in potions when she'd overheard Lavender's whisper to Ron.  
"Shall we go to the boatshed this evening Won Won?" And she'd arched her brows at him, her eyes wide.  
"Only if we can do it doggy again." He'd given that lewd, deep chuckle. "Well Lav, what d'you say?"  
"Woof!" She'd replied before turning back to her cauldron and reaching behind to give Ron's bum a squeeze.  
Now Hermione sat at her work bench in the potions class and silently fumed. Ron was obviously no gentleman and Lavender definitely was that kind of girl.  
Along with the crumbling of her fantasy had come the crumbling of her resolution to rise above the grief and the torment. Two could play at that game she'd thought. She'd find someone, someone for some exhibitionist snogging. Someone who would really annoy Ronald bloody Weasley. Someone to take to Slughorn's Christmas party next week. For the first time in her life Hermione gave herself over to malice. She let it grow inside her, fed by the bitterness of her rejection and visions of Ron and Lavender, their naked, sweating bodies grunting in the boatshed.  
With icy detachment she considered who her new romance should be. McLaggen? That was a possibility. Privileged upbringing, classically handsome, known by the whole school to be as randy as a billy goat, and, if the rumours among the seventh year girls were true, hung like a stallion. But he was a Gryffindor. Perhaps a Slytherin would be better. Yes, that would annoy Ron even more.  
Hermione looked across the potions lab at the Slytherin benches. Crabbe? Goyle? No! she could never bring herself to do anything with either of them. Malfoy perhaps. He would certainly infuriate Ron the most. But no, she was muggle-born and his hatred of her kind meant she'd never get anywhere near him. Zabini perhaps? No. Again her blood status would be too much of a barrier. Anyway she'd heard he was taking Greengrass to the party.  
Hermione's gaze rested on Pansy Parkinson. She was known to be into girls. Lots of girls if the gossip was accurate. She'd been romantically linked with a Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaws already this term. She gave Pansy a thoughtful look. The Slytherin girl was certainly lovely, and going with a girl would show Ron that not only did she not care about him, but she didn't even care about boys. A Slytherin girl would be perfect she reasoned, if reason was the word to use for a decision made in such turmoil.  
Hermione's night time fantasies had sometimes been about other girls and she had no reason to think that she couldn't spend a few hours wrapped around Pansy. She found herself idly wondering whether the girl would be a good kisser, she had full lips that looked very soft and those green eyes were certainly lovely.  
Hermione stood straight and squared her shoulders. She'd decided. It would be Parkinson. That'd really show that ginger tosser. It would be Parkinson and she'd ask her after class.

**************************

"Hold on a minute Pansy." The class had finished and the students were filing out past the desks. Hermione was waiting at the door of the potions lab as the Slytherins passed.  
Pansy turned and looked at her with mild surprise and a slight sneer of distaste. "What is it Granger?"  
Hermione waited until only she and Pansy were left in the room before continuing. "I.....I..." she took a deep breath and began again. "I wondered if you wanted to go on a date with me. To Slughorn's Christmas party. You know? A date? You and me?"  
"What are you gabbling about Granger? Why the hell do you want to go on a date with me. You can't stand me." Pansy's expression was cold and suspicious. She leant back against a desk and folded her arms. "Well?"  
"Because I fancy you and want to get to know you better and I know you like other girls." Hermione's heart was pounding and she was blushing furiously. "You do like girls don't you? That is right? Everyone says."  
Pansy's expression had changed to a superior smirk. "I like some girls Granger. But I like girls who are sexy. I like girls who can turn me on. I like girls I can have some fun with. Know what I mean?"  
"I can be sexy." Hermione said desperately. "I bet I could be really sexy with you Pansy."  
Pansy cackled with derision. "Shall I tell you what I think Granger? I think this is some half-baked attempt to make that ginger twat Weasley jealous. To make him jealous because he's off shagging Brown." Pansy raised a questioning eyebrow. Hermione gave a little nod and looked at the floor.  
"Thought so. Perhaps if you'd been more 'sexy' with him you wouldn't have resorted to this sordid little escapade. You wouldn't have had to try and use me in your silly charade."  
Hermione's shoulders dropped and she gave a sigh that was almost a sob.  
Pansy stood up and turned to leave. She paused and turned back. for a fleeting moment her brows furrowed with compassion. Then she spoke, her voice again full of cool arrogance.   
"Tell you what Granger, I've not got anyone on the go at the moment. And I'd like to go to that party. I've never been used for revenge before, who knows what I could persuade you to do. Why not?"  
"Forget it!" Hermione mumbled, still staring at the floor, "It was a stupid idea. And now you'll tell everyone and I'll be a laughing stock." She looked up imploringly at the Slytherin witch. "Please don't." She lowered her eyes again.  
Again the briefest expression of empathy passed across Pansy's face.  
"Okay Granger, here's what we'll do."  
Hermione looked up dejectedly. Pansy was back leaning against the desk. Slowly and shamelessly she looked Hermione up and down, and a slow lecherous smile played around her full lips.  
"Yeah, I'll give you a test drive." She smirked at Hermione. "Give me kiss."  
"What?" said Hermione fearfully. She was now thoroughly regretting her decision.   
"Kiss me Granger. Let's see if you've got what it takes. If the kiss is good enough I'll go along with your plan and won't tell a soul about your despicable ulterior motives. I really would like to go to that party. Go on then."  
Hermione leant in and kissed Pansy gently on the lips.  
"How was that?" She asked timidly, "I've never kissed a girl before."  
"Frankly Granger I've been kissed better by my maiden aunt on my birthday. Kiss me I said, kiss me as if you're kissing a lover. Try again."  
Hermione kissed her again. Gently she slid her tongue past Pansy's teeth as she placed her hands on the other girl's waist. Her heart was pounding as she moved closer and pushed her tongue further into the Slytherin's mouth.  
"Was that any better?" Hermione asked nervously as they broke apart. She smiled shyly, "I enjoyed it. Your lips are soft."  
Pansy grinned wickedly at her. "Much better Granger, but I'm sure you can do better still. This is your last chance. Kiss me like you want me, like you want me to be with you, like you want to take me to bed. Kiss me so that I want to kiss you back."  
Standing close to Pansy Hermione wrapped her arms around her, held her tight and kissed her with a passion that she was unaware she had been feeling. Suddenly Pansy was kissing her back with equal passion. Pansy's hands slid down her back and rested on Hermione's bum and squeezed gently before pushing the two of them closer together. Hermione felt a deep throb of desire as the other girl pressed their hips together. Hermione felt Pansy's belly against hers, their breasts pressing together as the Slytherin began to move sinuously, gently rubbing against her.   
Hermione's experiences of sexual arousal had always been solitary events, alone in her bed with only her imagination for company. This was the first time she'd felt like this with another person. Her snogging with Viktor had been fun and giggly and exciting, but not like this. Not with such desire boiling inside her. She allowed the feelings to overwhelm her and kissed Pansy with passionate abandon.  
Eventually the pair broke apart and stood breathlessly looking at each other. Hermione's face was flushed and a she felt a little self-conscious after allowing herself such licence. Pansy was looking back at her with her wicked grin.  
"Oh you'll do Granger, you'll do just fine. You can kiss me like that any time you want." She gently ran her fingertips over Hermione's left nipple causing Hermione to gasp in surprise and pleasure. "Okay, it's a deal. From now until the party I'll be your 'girlfriend'. Six days of Parkinson and Granger as a couple. Is that okay?"  
Hermione nodded nervously, wondering what the hell she'd let herself in for.  
"But," said Pansy, "We're going to do this properly. Every spare minute spent together. We sit together in potions. Study together in the library. And you'd better kiss me like that every time I want." Hermione nodded. "Good. You should also be aware that I'm going to do my very best to get you into bed. I'm going to use every trick I know. I'm going to give myself until the end of the party then I'm going to take you to the room of requirement and spend the rest of the night having my wicked way with you. I aim to have you writhing in the sheets begging for more. Understand?"  
Hermione nodded, unsure whether she was excited, or terrified, or both. "But what if I don't want to?"  
"Then just say no Granger. It wouldn't be any fun if you weren't willing. But I hope for your sake you say yes." She leant close to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "I'm very, very good in bed Granger. I've had lots of practice and lots of compliments"  
Pansy straightened up and took Hermione's hand. "C'mon then Granger, you're my 'girlfriend' now, you can walk me to my next lesson."  
"Shouldn't you call me Hermione if we're girlfriends?"  
"Oh I couldn't do that, it's a horrible name." Again the wicked grin, "I think I'll call you 'Mi. It sounds cute. Just like you." To Hermione's confusion Pansy smiled warmly and kissed her gently on the lips.  
"C'mon 'Mi, you're walking me to class remember. On the way we can decide where we're gonna go for our evening snog after the library."

**************************

They certainly made an unusual couple Hermione thought. She, with her unruly bushy hair, brown eyes and boring efficient style of dress. Pansy with her sleek, silky black hair and emerald eyes, dressed in a style that Hermione thought so flattering.  
They were the gossip of the castle and Ron was furious.  
When they were together in company Pansy was what could only be described as cute. Calling her 'Mi, she told rude jokes that made Hermione giggle and was considerate, helpful and tender. Always reaching for Hermione's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, maybe running her fingers through Hermione's hair. On the first evening after their agreement she'd even sat on Hermione's lap in the great hall after supper and looked at her with such affection that Hermione had almost thought that Pansy really liked her.  
Alone, however, she was different. Not mean, not nasty, but entirely focused on Hermione's sexual arousal. The first evening after supper and Pansy's cute behaviour sitting on her lap, they had locked themselves in an empty charms class. Pansy had advanced on her and kissed her so expertly that Hermione had moaned with desire and longing. Pansy seemed to know exactly where to touch her, exactly when to squeeze her. Within minutes Hermione had been at the point of climax even though she was still fully clothed. That was when Pansy had stopped, taken a step back and looked at her with her wicked grin.  
"Oh no Granger, not yet. I want you in my bed the night of the party remember? Then you'll be mine. I'll let you cum as often as you want then." She had taken Hermione's chin in her hand and lifted it to look deep into the Gryffindor's wide brown eyes. "Maybe even more than you want. How about it Granger? I can make you cum over and over until you beg me to stop. Shall I?"  
Hermione had been unable to answer before Pansy was kissing her once more, bringing her to the point of climax again and again until they'd had to part to get back to their dorms before lights out.  
That night, and every night since, Hermione had fantasised about Pansy, imagining what the Slytherin would do to her. Every night before she slept and every morning after she awoke she lay alone, her hand down her pyjamas, gasping as the orgasm flooded through her, her thoughts filled with Pansy.  
That's how it had been every day. Cute, happy, affectionate Pansy calling her 'Mi one minute. The next minute a sultry vixen taking her to levels of desire and longing that she had never imagined. Hermione was confused. Her turmoil over Ron and Lavender had been completely forgotten. She didn't know whether Pansy even liked her. When she smiled at her and called her 'Mi Hermione was almost certain she saw something more than just acting deep in those emerald eyes.   
Whenever she was with Pansy she wanted to be nowhere else. She was either besotted with the beautiful young witch, who she was sure had the deepest of feelings for her. Or she was consumed by a burning desire brought about by Pansy's skilled lovemaking, a consuming desire that always left her panting, damp and unfulfilled.  
When she wasn't with Pansy she could think of nothing else. Her soul filled with longing for the witch's gentle, reassuring and tender presence. Her body filled with a deep, aching lust.  
This evening, however would see the end of it. The night of the party had arrived and Hermione stood in front of the mirror and checked her outfit. She knew she would be overshadowed by Pansy's style and grace but checking her reflection she nodded. I look pretty, she thought, and despite what Pansy said, I look a little sexy. Hermione stood straighter and took a deep breath. Somehow she was certain that after tonight she'd know what Pansy's feelings were. Whether they had a future or whether she was just to be another notch on the bedpost. Just another triumphant deflowering by Parkinson, Slytherin's expert seductress. She took a deep breath and went down to the common room.

**************************

Hermione stepped out into the corridor and allowed the portrait of the fat lady to close behind her with a 'Harrumph!' of matronly disapproval. Pansy was waiting for her. Dressed in a figure hugging and stylish little black dress, she nearly took Hermione's breath away she looked so lovely.  
"You look...." Hermione began  
"I know 'Mi, I look lovely." Pansy's eyes were twinkling with mischief. "I can always do looking lovely. But tonight I made an extra special effort for you." She kissed Hermione tenderly on the lips. "And you look Gorgeous 'Mi. I said you weren't sexy. I was wrong. You're absolutely beautiful. Did you chose that because you thought I would like it?"  
Hermione nodded, unable to speak.  
"Thank you. That means a great deal." And Pansy kissed her with such tenderness that Hermione almost melted.  
"C'mon 'Mi, we don't want to be late." Pansy beamed at her date, took her by the hand and led her down the corridor to Slughorn's office.  
When they arrived Slughorn handed each of them a glass of champagne and with a jovial 'Merry Christmas' moved on to greet new arrivals.  
"Happy Christmas 'Mi" Said Pansy, raising her glass. They clinked glasses and each took a sip, Hermione wrinkling her nose at the bubbles.  
"No more though 'Mi." Pansy said, taking Hermione's glass and placing it next to hers on the table. "I want to spend time with you. The real you, not the you that's drunk or even a bit tipsy, but the real you. Just me and my 'Mi." Again she kissed Hermione with such tenderness that her knees almost buckled.  
The party was lovely. The hubbub of all the guests and the crowded room suited Hermione perfectly. She didn't have to talk to anyone else but Pansy, she didn't want to be anywhere else except with Pansy. They talked and laughed and kissed and sometimes they just gazed into each others eyes, Hermione with a confused, uncertain longing and Pansy with a calm fondness.  
"It's nearly time for the end of the party." Pansy said as the clock approached midnight. "Time for one dance. Will you dance with me 'Mi?"  
Hermione nodded her assent and Pansy led her to the dance floor and held her close as they danced slowly to the music.  
"Well 'Mi, have you decided? Will you spend the night with me? Wake up in my bed tomorrow morning?" Pansy whispered softly into her ear as they moved around the dance floor.  
Hermione nodded, her wide brown eyes looking deeply into Pansy's. "Yes, I will." She answered simply.  
"Good." and Pansy and gently squeezed her close. "One thing though 'Mi," Pansy went on looking at Hermione with eyes that twinkled impishly, "There's a decision you need to make. I can't decide whether I want to undress you myself or watch you undress in front of me. Whatever happens I'm going to undress in front of you first. I'm only wearing this dress, these shoes and my knickers so it shouldn't take too long." She held Hermione closer and whispered, "These are the smallest panties I have 'Mi, I wore them specially for you. I think you'll love them." Holding Hermione at arms length she said, "Well 'Mi, what's it to be?"  
"I....I...want you to undress me." Hermione stammered, looking at the floor.  
"I'd love to." Pansy said and kissed her. For the first time that night there was desire in that kiss, a desire that ignited in Hermione such a surge of longing that she gasped.  
"Shall we go?" Pansy asked. Without waiting for an answer she led Hermione off the dance floor and out of Slughorn's room.  
In silence she led Hermione to the third floor corridor that housed the room of requirement. As they stood before the blank wall, the familiar door appeared.  
"Pansy?" Hermione managed to stammer in a whisper almost too quiet to hear, "Pansy are we.....do you actually......what are we....is there even a we.....what am I to......"  
"Ssssh 'Mi." Pansy said, placing her finger gently on Hermione's lips. "That's not important now." She smiled at the nervous Gryffindor in front of her. "Do you want to back out 'Mi? Go back to your own dorm?"  
Hermione shook her bushy head  
"Then shall we go inside?"  
Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded.  
Pansy opened the door and led Hermione inside, closing it behind her with the faintest click.  
Silently the door vanished and the wall was once more flat, featureless stone.

**************************

Hermione had her eyes closed as she walked into the room. She had no idea what to expect. Part of her expected a décor of leather and chains, part of her a girly room of frills and flowery wallpaper.  
She opened her eyes and gasped. She was in a small rectangular log cabin, the inside walls glowing with a deep ancient varnish. Against the short wall to her left stood a cast iron stove, the gaps around the door showing the orange flickering of the flames that burned inside. The long wall opposite where she stood had a small window, it's panes patterned with frost ferns. Through the window she could make out a vast wilderness of snow dotted with the black silhouettes of conifers. Low on the horizon floated a huge full moon, its light illuminating the landscape and bathing the inside of the cabin with its silvery blue glow. The floor was scattered with sheepskin rugs and in the corner to the right was the bed. An enormous four poster, white pillows and a huge feather-filled white duvet lay upon it, creating a landscape of light and shadow almost identical to the snowfields outside.  
Pansy took her silently by the hand and turned Hermione so she faced the bed with her back to the moonlight. Taking a step back, Pansy kicked off her shoes and stood, her toes lost in the sheepskin and her back to the bed. Still without saying a word, Pansy reached behind and Hermione heard the sound of a zipper unfastening. With a careless shrug the little black dress fell to Pansy's ankles and she stood before Hermione in a tiny pair of black panties. In the moonlight Pansy's skin seemed to be made of porcelain, white and delicate. Her dark hair was black, the small scrap of fabric around her hips was black, her nipples, dark against the pale swell of her breasts appeared almost black. Only her eyes retained any colour, and they were gazing at Hermione with such an emerald longing that Hermione was almost overwhelmed.  
Smiling at Hermione, Pansy hooked her thumbs into her knickers and slid them down her long pale legs. Casually kicking them under the bed she stood, confident in her own beauty and desirability.   
"This is all of me 'Mi. And it's all yours." She said and she stepped up and took Hermione in her arms and kissed her deeply.  
"We won't be interrupted, this cabin is hundreds of miles from anyone. We're all alone, just you and me. Now will you please kiss me?"  
Hermione ran the backs of her fingers down Pansy's chest, gently brushing the nipples. She moved her hands to Pansy's waist and rested them there. She had never thought anything could feel a soft as Pansy's skin. She kissed Pansy in return.   
She no longer cared whether this was a good idea or not. All she knew was that she wanted the beautiful raven-haired witch who stood before her. She wanted her and wanted to give herself to her. She wanted the intimacy, the closeness, the warmth that almost burned her fingers and lips. She wanted to drown herself in Pansy and to be lost to the world forever.  
Pansy broke off the kiss and gently turned them both until their positions were reversed. Now it was Hermione who stood bathed in moonlight, pansy who stood facing her in silhouette. Only the green of Pansy's eyes showing in her shadowed face.   
Slowly, very slowly, Pansy gently undressed her. From time to time she paused in the disrobing, brushing fingers or lips against Hermione's skin, until Hermione stood as naked as she, with her back to the enormous downy mound of the bed.  
"Whose are you?" Pansy whispered, her voice throaty with desire.  
"I'm yours Pansy. All of me, I'm yours." Hermione was trembling, her skin felt as if it was burning in the cold moonlight. All she could think of, all she wanted was Pansy.  
Pansy held her, kissed her and leant forward until they were both off balance and fell on to the bed. Hermione lay on her back, completely submissive as Pansy gazed down at her.  
"Then you're my 'Mi?"  
Hermione nodded. "Completely and for always."  
Pansy grinned her wicked grin. "Then let's get started."

**************************

As Hermione gently rose up through the layers of sleep she first became aware of how warm and cosy she felt. She wriggled her hips a bit, revelling in the comfort of being surrounded by crisp sheets and soft down.   
These weren't the scratchy sheets of her dormitory bed she realised. She opened her eyes. A cold morning light shone through the frosty window illuminating the cabin with a crisp brilliance.  
She felt fingernails gently scratch a path across her shoulder and down her upper arm and the memories of the night before flooded over her. The pleasures she had felt. The longing, endured for so many days, satisfied with an ecstasy so intense it was almost pain. Her wanton sexual appetite unleashed without a care as to what anyone would think. The way she had given herself unquestioningly to pleasures that she had never thought possible. The way Pansy had made her feel. Again and again and again.  
Pansy!   
Hermione turned over and looked up into the emerald green eyes that looked down at her. But this time there was something different. The confident, almost arrogant glint was gone. There was something almost nervous, perhaps apprehensive, about the way the Slytherin witch looked at her.  
"Morning 'Mi. Sleep well?"   
Maybe she was mistaken Hermione thought, she sounded as self confident as ever. Perhaps it was just her hair, tousled from sleep and not its usual perfectly groomed silkiness.  
Pansy brushed a lock of hair from Hermione's forehead and tucked it behind her ear.  
"What's up? Cat got your tongue?"  
Hermione grinned sheepishly, "I don't know what to say." She answered  
"What do you mean?" Pansy sounded puzzled, and was that a flash of doubt, or possibly fear, that passed across her face?  
"I've never woken up next to a beautiful witch before. A witch who has just seduced me. I don't know what to say."  
"Say what you want 'Mi. Please." Almost plaintive that time Hermione thought.  
"Thank you Pansy. Thank you so much." and Hermione lifted her head and kissed her.  
Pansy relaxed and buried her face in Hermione's mass of hair, sighing with deep contentment.   
"What shall we do today 'Mi?" Pansy asked. It's the end of term. Wanna spend the day with me?"  
"Maybe." Hermione teased, "Unless I get a better offer." Pansy's reaction, an expression of dejection and sorrow that passed briefly across her beautiful features surprised Hermione and made her feel guilty.  
Hermione stroked Pansy's hair. "Of course I'll spend the day with you Pansy. I've got to catch the Hogwarts express at two-thirty but until then I'm all yours. What time is it anyway?"  
Pansy pointed to a bare space on the wall of varnished logs. A cuckoo clock appeared and the magical carved wooden bird popped out and called in a ridiculous Swiss accent, "Ze time iss eleven zirty five in ze mornink."  
"This is the room of requirement 'Mi. Always got everything you need remember." Pansy was smiling, but that was surely a look of sorrow deep in the emerald eyes.  
"What?!" Hermione cried, "I have to pack, we've missed breakfast."  
She jumped out of bed.  
"You're naked 'Mi, in case you hadn't noticed." Pansy pointed to the foot of the bed where jeans, jumper and underwear materialised.  
Grinning, Hermione scrambled into the clothes. "C'mon Pansy. It's less than two hours before we have to leave for the station. I haven't even sorted through my arithmancy text books yet, let alone pack."   
She reached down and grabbed Pansy's foot through the duvet, giving it a shake. "C'mon.....or are you already packed?"  
"I'm staying here for Christmas 'Mi. Mum and Dad are away until February so I'll be staying here." Pansy sat up and arranged the sheets to cover her breasts. She hugged her knees as she watched Hermione hopping around the cabin trying to put her shoes on. "I will see you again? Won't I?"  
There was such vulnerability in Pansy's voice that Hermione stopped hopping and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Try and stop me." Cupping Pansy's cheek in one hand she leant in and kissed her. "I'll be counting the days until the beginning of term. Will you be at the station to meet me off the train?"  
Pansy gave her a brave smile and nodded. "I'll be there 'Mi, I promise."  
"It's only a couple of weeks Pansy, then we'll be together again and we'll have the whole of the spring term together. There's loads of classrooms you haven't snogged me in yet." Hermione looked at the defensive figure sitting in the bed. "You could send me owls telling me all the things you'd like to do to me. And I'm longing to make you feel like you made me feel last night.   
"I want you Pansy, you must believe me. When I get back I'll prove it to you, but now I have a train to catch." Hermione glanced at the clock.  
Giving Pansy a lingering kiss she stood up to leave.  
"You won't find anyone else while I'm away will you? Stuck here in the castle with lonely teenage witches?" Hermione said, trying to make her voice sound light.  
Pansy mutely shook her head.  
"Promise?"  
"I promise 'Mi." Pansy whispered. There was such a look in Pansy's eyes as she lifted her head that Hermione almost changed her mind.  
"Then I'll see you on the first day of term." Blowing her a kiss Hermione turned and left, closing the door behind her.

**************************

Pansy sitting up in the bed and still hugging her knees, sighed deeply and hid her head in the fold of her arms.  
"Never get it right do you Parkinson?" She whispered to herself, "Never. Every witch you've ever been with, every witch you've seduced and used and ravished has tried to cling on. Despite your best efforts to make them understand that they were nothing more than an enjoyable tumble, they've hung around, staring at you with doe eyes hoping for something more."  
She flung herself onto her side and pulled the duvet up over head.  
"And when you do find the one you want to be with," she went on miserably, talking to herself in the warm downy cave she'd created, "When you find the loveliest witch you can imagine, she just casually ups and leaves the next morning. I suppose that's what they call Karma, I suppose it serves you right." Pansy lay, still and sorrowful.  
A long time later she emerged from her cocoon and looked at the clock. Five to two. The carriages would be leaving for the station at any moment. She almost decided to run down to the front doors of the castle. To grab Hermione and tell her how she really felt. To tell her how she felt and beg her to stay.  
But she didn't. She was too scared of the possibility of rejection. She sat, hunched and defensive and watched the clock. As the ludicrous cuckoo emerged Pansy waved her hand and the clock disappeared.  
She got out of bed and stood, naked in the arctic sun that poured through the window, and stared at the empty wilderness outside the cabin. She heard the door behind her open.  
Pansy spun round, that shouldn't be possible. This was the room of requirement. Nobody else could get in while she was occupying it.  
Hermione came through the door backwards, carrying a tray of food. She turned as the door swung shut and smiled at a stunned Pansy.  
"I thought you might like to share a very late breakfast. You know, in bed. With me?" She was smiling with such happiness that Pansy thought her heart might burst.  
"You came back 'Mi. But I thought....the train....going home"  
"I've been rather naughty Pansy. I think you've corrupted me." Hermione said and giggled. "I said goodbye to McGonagall, sent an express owl to Mum and Dad to say that I wouldn't be home after all and hid in a cupboard until the coast was clear. I have friends among the elves in the kitchen and they rustled up this tray for me."  
Hermione put the tray on the bed and sat cross-legged next to it. "C'mon then, if you're hungry."  
Pansy walked to the bed slightly dazed, and sat, cross-legged also, opposite Hermione, the tray of food between them.  
"You came back 'Mi." She said again, half in hope half in disbelief.  
"I came back. I wondered.....I thought..." Hermione took a deep breath and started again, "Wanna spend the Christmas holidays with me Pansy? You'll have to keep me locked away so no one finds out. You'll have to keep me as your secret lover."  
Pansy nodded, unable to speak.  
"Good." Hermione said smiling. "I'm glad. Now let's eat. I don't know what you like, but I have coffee and orange juice and croissant."  
"Perfect." said Pansy, reaching across and taking Hermione's hand. "Perfect."  
They ate in silence. Pansy naked, Hermione clothed. At one point a drip of melted butter fell from Pansy's croissant and landed on her breast. Hermione reached forward and wiped it off with a finger and licked her finger clean.  
The air between them seemed to crackle with desire, but each held back, knowing that there was something more, something each had yet to give the other.  
The food was finished and the tray slowly faded away, the room taking care of their wishes.  
They sat cross-legged, facing each other holding hands. This time it was Hermione who was confident and assured, Pansy who sat, consumed by doubt and confusion.  
"I meant it Pansy. I meant what I said last night. I'm yours, completely and for always. But I need to hear you tell me."  
Pansy looked up, the doubt clearing at last from her happy emerald eyes.  
"I give myself to you 'Mi. Body, heart and soul." Pansy took a deep breath, "If you want me, if that's enough."  
"It's everything I need." The two witches embraced and lay on the bed and kissed.  
The afternoon wore on and the sun outside began to set. The two witches lay together, kissing, talking and touching as the room darkened and the sky turned orange.  
"If I'd been at home for Christmas I would have bought you a present Pansy. But I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to. I have to stay hidden. I'll get you something next term. What would you like?" Hermione looked into Pansy's green eyes as she spoke, "Your Christmas wish?"  
"Anything?" Pansy whispered.  
"Anything." Hermione answered.  
"Just you, you and me and a cuddle."  
They wrapped their arms around each other and lay still as the stove crackled into life and the shadows lengthened.  
"My 'Mi." Said Pansy, completely contented as she rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.  
They lay together as their breathing and then even their heartbeats synchronised. They lay together as their magic flowed together and they became almost one.  
They lay there, in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end.  
> If anyone leaves kudos....thank you


End file.
